


Hold, exhale.

by casecous



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, MGS: TPP, No Plot/Plotless, Shotgunning, not vkaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casecous/pseuds/casecous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Ocelot getting stoned and Big Boss finding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold, exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> _Shotgunning (verb) : the practice of inhaling smoke and then exhaling it into another individual's mouth_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Someone (I can't remember exactly whom, so message me if you read this and want credit!) mentioned Kaz and Ocelot getting stoned together in TPP and I think it was supposed to be shippy, but I turned it into BBKaz so. Oops.  
> Disclaimer: Not compliant with TPP canon. I don't own Metal Gear and I don't condone use of illegal substances. (((I actually don't like drug use in fics at all, but this is a weakness I guess.)))

Big Boss steps through the doorway warily, hearing One Toke Over the Line coming from the radio, Ocelot’s deep voice singing along with it, and Kaz....giggling. His throat catches slightly, realizing that he doesn't remember the last time he heard Kaz laugh like he was actually having a good time instead of bitterly, as a form of defense. He walks toward them and a sweet, unfamiliar smell clouds the air; almost the same as cigars, but not quite, and he can't place it until he's close enough to see the offender - white, thin, burning at one end - trapped between Kaz's thumb and index finger. Kaz and Ocelot are sitting next to each other on the ground, backs against the wall, legs spread out, and their shoulders would be touching if Kaz just leaned one centimeter to the left. Which he then does to offer the joint back to Ocelot, still giggling, because laughing isn't the right word, as Ocelot sings. Ocelot's fingers graze over Kaz's as he takes it from him and Big Boss's skin prickles uneasily with what else might have happened while he was gone. He stops close to them, clears his throat, and Kaz grins goofily up at him while Ocelot chokes a little on the inhale.

"Heyy, Boss. Come to join us?" Kaz asks, his voice more lazy than usual.

He ignores the question for now, eyes the both of them warily, but amused. "Did you choose the song specifically for....this?"

Neither of them answers right away, like they're trying to translate what he's asking. But then Kaz begins to shake his head slowly, saying, "Nope, it just...came on." The corner of his mouth lifts. Ocelot leans toward Kaz and whispers something that Big Boss can't catch and Kaz starts giggling again, which makes Ocelot start laughing too. His two best men acting like jackasses. At some point, Kaz manages to grab the joint back from Ocelot and Ocelot looks Big Boss over before suggesting, "Miller here can shotgun you. He's good at it." A wink.

Kaz rolls his eyes, pushing himself up on one hand and finding balance before leaning into Big Boss to breathe against his ear, "I am."

It's a non-denial. A coy one. Possibly doesn't mean anything except to make him to grab Kaz's hips later as he pushes into him and growls, _Mine._ Which has always been a sort of non-spoken game between them. But it _is_ Kaz, so it could also mean it’s a non-denial because his lips actually _were_ on Ocelot's. He stiffens at the image.

Kaz’s lips are still against his ear, his body a hard line against him, when he murmurs, “So. You want it, Boss?” His tongue puts emphasis on the ‘it _’_ , _the bastard_ , and he pulls away from his ear to grin at him. “From me or the old-fashioned way?”

Big Boss’s eyes flicker to Ocelot, whose eyes are now closed as he hums along with a new song, and back to Kaz; big, blue eyes looking down at him all heavy-lidded. He swallows against the knot in his throat and tilts his chin up. “You.”

Kaz hums contentedly. “Good choice. Smoother that way.” He brings the joint close to his lips, asks, “You ready?” and Big Boss grunts in response.

Kaz places the joint between his lips, his cheeks hollow-out on the inhale, eyes flutter closed. It’s obscene, and Big Boss’s mouth falls open slightly, heart beats faster, pants feel tighter. Kaz’s eyes open as he drops the hand holding the joint and his other arm shifts forward before he can stop the reflex, but he stills as he presses his lips against Snake's, soft but firm. Big Boss’s lips are pliant beneath Kaz’s dry ones as Kaz exhales the smoke smoothly into his mouth. It’s a kiss, but it’s not. It tastes unfamiliar; more earthy, more sweet than it tastes like Kaz, and Big Boss struggles to keep his tongue from reaching into the smoke and catching Kaz’s bottom lip to change that. And from the way Kaz smiles against his mouth, he can tell. The smoke is warm going down his throat into his lungs and his head swims a little. He lifts his hand to Kaz’s hip, his thumb brushing against his hip bone, and Kaz leans his lower half into it before pulling the upper half away.

“You have to hold it.” He does. Counts to 8 before having to exhale. Realizes Ocelot is now just- watching them; his face steady, measured, but not exactly blank. Smiles - no, laughs. so maybe it's working - and tightens his grip on Kaz’s hip as he takes the joint out of his fingers.

“What do you think?” Kaz asks him.

A pause while he thinks. “Where are your sunglasses?”

From behind them, Ocelot loses it, his laughter so loud it echoes. Big Boss figures that’s the only answer he’ll get and rephrases his response. “You know…I don’t know if it worked, Kaz. Might have to try again,” he says conspiratorially and Kaz laughs all the way up to his eyes.

“Ready when you are, Boss.” Big Boss stifles a laugh at that and suppresses the urge to kiss the damn smile off Kaz’s face by lifting the joint held with calloused fingers to Kaz’s mouth. He watches carefully as Kaz closes his lips around it.  Kaz keeps his eyes focused on him and Big Boss swallows again thickly, not moving, unable to do anything else with the sight. Tries _not_ to think about pushing Kaz against the wall, or pulling him into their room, and letting his hands wander down, down, down as they move against each other, warm, skin on skin. Or doesn’t not try. He aches. Waits for Kaz’s nod to let him know to remove the joint and then the process repeats. Another beat between Kaz’s inhale and the kiss, except now, fingers free, Kaz brushes his thumb down Big Boss’s lower lip until replacing it with his lips. Big Boss hooks two fingers into the waistband of Kaz’s pants while taking in the smoke and Kaz makes a soft noise as he pulls away. Hold to ten, exhale.

He supposes it makes sense that they’re here. Sharing smoke illicitly in a dingy interrogation room instead of passing a cigar back and forth in front of a window, looking out at the sea. Things change and this fits somehow. He wants to make Kaz laugh again but he doesn’t know-

A throat clears. “Whenever you two loverboys are finished, I’d like my joint back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song if you're curious: [One Toke Over the Line](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ejvcd-JeVCQ)  
> Annnd thanks for reading!


End file.
